The Beautiful People
by Cold Toenails
Summary: All I feel now is anger. And hate. Hate for everyone. I especially hate the beautiful people. T to be safe I guess.


**Yay another one-shot song fic! Who doesn't love these? I know I write a lot of them, but really, I can't help it. I like a lot of songs. So yeah, this is told from the POV of Carl and I hope I will explain the rest, but you can slap me if I don't.**

* * *

**And I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong**

* * *

He thinks he is better then me just because his family has money. Since grade school he has been using it as a tool to get us to become friends. It backfired, I hate the bastard. 

Blake knows that it doesn't work. So he found a new tactic, making my life as miserable as possible.

It all started in our sophomore year. All of last school year he tried to get me to join him, to join the beautiful people. But that's just not my style. I don't understand their corporate world, their fancy parties, and their lavish life style. In fact, it sickens me to think of their gatherings, sipping on their wine or what ever they drink, talking about the is in and what is out.

* * *

**The beautiful people, the beautiful people  
It's all relative to the size of your steeple  
You can't see the forest for the trees  
You can't smell your own shit on your knees**

* * *

Slowly Blake got people to turn on me. First it was just his people, they didn't like me much anyways. I was too weird. 

But then everyone hated me by the end of semester. I was a freak. An outcast. I did make it harder on myself by refusing to change how I am. They all think I dress abnormal. Who says they get to define what normal is? Normal to me is my black clothing, my music, and my lifestyle. No, I am not Goth or punk or emo if that it what you are thinking. I am Carl Foutley to put it simply.

Blake took everything from me. He stole my girlfriend, Noel. Now she is with him. She won't even bother to look at me anymore. Whenever we pass each other in the hall, she turns up her nose and pretends like I am not even there. I don't care anymore. I don't even know why I liked that stupid bitch anyways.

Hoodsie left also. He didn't even give me an explanation why, he just left. I knew why always. I'm not as stupid and blind as he thinks. I can make it on my own anyways.

All I feel now is anger. And hate. Hate for everyone. I especially hate the beautiful people.

* * *

**There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way**

**Hey you, what do you see?  
Something beautiful, something free?  
Hey you, are you trying to be mean?  
If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean**

* * *

They don't understand. Nobody understands what it's like to be Carl Foutley. Now, Ginger has gone off to college somewhere in New York. I don't know where but all I know is that it's for writing. Anyways, mother dearest had her boyfriend moved in. 

I hate **him. **I hate **him **the most. **He** thinks that he is better then me and has authority over me just because **he's** older. **He** doesn't own me, nobody does.

It's been the same story since I was fourteen, I would come home from school and be stuck with **him**. And while we'd wait for my sister or mother to come home, **he** would slap me around like I'm **his** bitch. I'm nobody's bitch. I don't belong to anyone.

This has been going on since before he moved in. It's lasted two years and I am now sixteen. I know that Mom knows about it. She's seen the bruises, she's seen the scars. But she won't do anything about it. I hate them both.

And she expects me to be a good kid. How does she expect me to when I'm living in this hellhole? You need to wake up Loise and face the facts; you gave birth to a monster and only gave him the fuel to become more destructive.

* * *

**The worms will live in every host  
it's hard to pick which one they eat most  
The horrible people, the horrible people  
It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple  
Capitalism has made it this way,  
Old-fashioned fascism will take it away**

* * *

Blake makes another attempt to win me over with his cruelty. He pushes me into a locker to get my attention. At first I ignore him, but the second time, I almost killed him. I threw him against the wall with all my strength. He was startled, but managed to get his cronies to attack me. They were easily taken care of. I beat them till they bleed. Not even the teachers could stop me, they were attacked too. 

I had to let all of my anger out. I had to let the know what I was feeling.

* * *

**There's no time to discriminate,  
Hate every motherfucker  
That's in your way**

* * *

They didn't get the hint, I just got a weeks worth of detention instead. And I will be stuck serving them with none other then Blake. Lucky me. 

When the teacher left, he began to talk to me. He said that I could stop this, all I had to do was be his friend. Be one of them.

I turned down that offer. I don't want to be like them. Like I said before, I hate the "beautiful" people.

* * *

**The beautiful people  
The beautiful people**

* * *

**Ok well that sucked… I don't think it went well, but I was bored and we need more stories. So yeah… It's ok I guess. Not my best, but oh well. If you got something to say, review.**

**With Love**

**CT**

**P.S. I don't not own as told by ginger or the Beautiful People by Marilyn Manson**


End file.
